La pluma blanca
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Universo Alterno. Seth/Noah. Advertencias dentro. Situado en el antigüo Egipto. Seth tiene que decidir qué prefiere, el trono de Egipto o la seguridad de sus hermanos... Y para ello tendrá que cometer un pecado, al parecer, irreparable.


**Notas antes de empezar:** Para el concurso en inglés de YGO Fanfiction Contest, temporada 8.5, ronda 5, pareja 1. No la he elegido yo, así que si piensan que es muy rara no ha sido mi culpa x'D.

**Advertencias:** Implícito incesto, implícito Seth/Kisara, implícito shonen-ai. Uso de mitología egipcia y situado en esa época (casi como Memorias del Faraón). Universo Alterno.

* * *

><p><strong>La Pluma Blanca<strong>

Su cuerpo cayó con un sonido pesado sobre una superficie desconocida, pero que se sentía fría, porosa y casi sagrada, por cómo emitía una mortecina luz de color blanco sobre sus párpados cerrados. Seth apoyó ambas palmas de sus manos sobre dicha superficie, sintiendo cómo el frío del extraño material se imbuía en su cuerpo, casi paralizándolo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Dónde estaba? Temeroso de abrir los ojos y al mismo tiempo, un tanto desafiante ante cualquier peligro que se le presentara, se puso de pie con dignidad y esperó.

No tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacía allí, cuando hasta hacía poco estaba dormido sobre su cama, una suave combinación de sedas y perfumes aromáticos. Quizás había sido raptado, lo cual no era ilógico dada su posición como Faraón de Egipto, pero si era así... ¿Cómo había podido pasar? ¿Dónde habían estado sus guardias? Y sobretodo, ¿dónde había estado su Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules?

—¡Habla ya! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —al parecer tenía los ojos vendados, por cómo sus párpados se resistían a abrirse, dejando sólo que las llamas blancas y extrañas bailaran sobre sus ojos cerrados.

El silencio imperó durante algunos segundos, minutos, no estaba del todo seguro. Luego, para su sorpresa, alguien lo tomó del brazo con inusitada fuerza y obligándolo a arrodillarse, habló.

—Puedes abrir tus ojos, hijo de los dioses —la voz era potente, resonaba en sus oídos casi como un cañonazo, una voz bélica pero también cargada de sabiduría que lo hizo sentirse humilde, pequeño.

Aún sin saber si debía obedecer a un hipotético ladrón, Seth sintió que sus párpados eran liberados de una presión de la cual no había estado consciente hasta momentos antes y sin siquiera buscarlo, sus pupilas consiguieron de pronto enfocar el lugar en el cual se encontraba, mismo que logró helarle la sangre. Las paredes eran doradas, grabadas con cientos de jeroglíficos que nisiquiera él habría podido descifrar sin gastar 1000 años en ello, estos jeroglíficos eran quemados suavemente por la misma luz blanca que había sentido aún con los ojos cerrados, como si detrás de ellos hubiera algo esperando, una puerta, otro mundo...

Frente a él —y bajó la cabeza por respeto ante dicha visión, clavando sus ojos en los jeroglíficos del suelo, que también brillaban—, el dios Osiris lo miraba sentado sobre un trono de oro, con las pupilas negras clavadas en él con tal sentimiento que se puso a temblar, sabiendo muy bien dónde estaba y qué estaba a punto de suceder. Había muerto. A sus 25 años de edad, había muerto mientras dormía pacíficamente sobre su cama. Sin embargo, eso era lo único que sabía, pues de su travesía hasta ese tribunal sus memorias eran borrosas o nulas.

—Hijo de los Dioses, reencarnación de Ra en la tierra, levanta tu cabeza —Seth así lo hizo, obedeciendo las órdenes de quien ahora reinaba sobre él y sobre su incierto futuro en el mundo de los muertos. A su lado, Anubis también parecía vigilarlo con estrecha cautela, como si esperara cosas horribles de él—. Te hemos prohibido la vista de éste lugar hasta no estar preparado, hemos hecho que tus memorias de éste mundo se desvanecieran. Faraón Seth, ¿estás listo para enfrentar tu juicio?

Todo aquello no tenía sentido alguno, pero él asintió sin poderse negar a la suprema autoridad de esos dioses, gobernantes de todo aquello que existía e iba más allá de su propia existencia. Él había estudiado el Libro de los Muertos durante sus años de preparación como Sacerdote y una vez su primo dejó el trono en sus manos, el estudio volvió a ser una fuente de intensa necesidad para él, ahora gobernante de Egipto y quien presentaría sus respetos a los Dioses. Y si era así, si sabía cada capítulo de memoria, las travesías y peligros que tenía que enfrentar, culminando casi en ese punto en el cual se encontraba... ¿Por qué se le había negado recordar? ¿Por qué se le había negado ver, maravillarse del poder de los Dioses a los cuales servía?

Mientras cavilaba sobretodo esto, con la cabeza levantada como se le había ordenado, los ojos fijos en los jeroglíficos que casi parecían quemarse en sus ojos por su luminicencia, una figura apareció en la sala, que hasta pocos momentos atrás parecía cerrada e inaccesible. Una hermosa mujer de piel dorada caminaba con aire majestuoso hacia el centro de la sala, donde Osiris aguardaba pacientemente, con ese aire de dignidad que sólo un ser poderoso podía poseer. Su cuerpo era fino, casi igual de luminicente que el Sol; la belleza, la verdad y la armonía brillaban en ella, Ma'at, la última pieza para que el Juicio se llevara a cabo.

—Hijo de los Hombres y aún así, hijo de los Dioses, tu Juicio ha comenzado —ya instruído por sus constantes lecturas del Libro de los Muertos, Seth se puso de pie y aguardó con humildad a que todos los requerimientos fueran cumplidos. Ma'at se despojó con ligereza de la pluma sobre su cabeza, con gestos sutiles pero gráciles y la colocó sobre una balanza de oro que hasta pocos momentos atrás, no había estado frente al trono donde Osiris se sentaba.

La pluma blanca se detuvo sobre la balanza de oro casi como si bailara en el aire, suavemente y sin hacer ningún sonido. Por supuesto, el artefacto permaneció inamovible, tan pequeño era el peso de la Justicia, tan pequeño pero tan poderoso. Luego fue su turno, su pecho comenzó a escocer con el dolor de los pecados humanos, sintió que cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se iban separando de aquello que palpitaba en su pecho, el corazón que poco a poco lo abandonaba.

No duró mucho, sin embargo. Pronto el órgano abandonó su cuerpo y aún latiendo, pulsando y brillando como si estuviera dentro suyo, fue a posarse sobre la balanza, que se inclinó horriblemente hacia su lado, cosa que hizo a los Dioses presentes irradiar cierto sentimiento de rechazo.

—Humano y aún hijo de los Dioses, ¿has hecho el mal en la tierra? —la voz de Ma'at era dulce, como el sabor de la justicia, de la victoria y la armonía, pero también contenía cierto aire de sabiduría, una voz estricta pero amable.

—No he cometido iniquidad respecto de los hombres —fueron las palabras que abandonaron sus labios, tal y como el Libro de los Muertos le había enseñado, la fórmula perfecta para alcanzar el Aaru.

El papel siendo rasgado fue la única respuesta que recibió y pronto Seth se dio cuenta de nuevos elementos en el escenario de su propio juicio, que iban apareciendo conforme se necesitaban. El sonido del papel provenía de una escriba sentada a pocos metros de distancia, el negro cabello cubriéndole el rostro, que por demás parecía concentrado. Dyehuty estaba grabando en el libro eterno su respuesta, la cual quedaría registrada por toda la posteridad.

—Humano y aún hijo de los Dioses, ¿has matado?

La respuesta volvió a ser negativa.

—No he matado a ninguno de mis parientes; sin embargo, he levantado mi espada contra los enemigos de Egipto, los enemigos de los Dioses —el corazón y la pluma bailaban sobre la balanza conforme las preguntas y respuestas atravesaban el aire, de vez en cuando consiguiendo el balance perfecto que tanto alegraba a los Dioses.

—Humano y aún hijo de los Dioses, ¿has mentido? ¿Has traicionado? —Ma'at le dio paso a la voz de Osiris en el Tribunal y su voz resonó por las paredes, haciendo eco en los muros, mismo que Seth sentía pesado contra su espalda, como si su sola voz pudiera aplastarlo. Sin embargo, tenía que seguir, tenía que alcanzar el Aaru, la vida eterna.

—No he mentido en lugar de decir la verdad; no tengo conciencia de ninguna traición; no he... —sus palabras sonaban seguras, fuertes, casi tanto como era la voz de los Dioses, quienes son tan seguros de sí mismos por controlarlo todo que no moderan su tono, no tienen porqué.

Sin embargo, a media oración, el Dios enmudeció sus labios, con tan sólo un movimiento fluido de sus manos. Irradiaba ira, tristeza, cierta decepción. Sus ojos negros como el abismo conseguían asustarlo con la promesa de un futuro igual de oscuro en las arenas del olvido, pero aún así no entendía qué había hecho mal, qué había dicho mal.

—Humano... Mientes —fue su declaración, el corazón en la balanza inclinándose en un ángulo mayor de 180º hacia un veredicto en su contra—. Mientes y lo haces doble. Al decir que no has cometido traición mientes, al decir que no has mentido, mientes.

—¿Es que acaso no recuerdas, humano? —la voz melódica de Ma'at se sumó al interrogatorio y el tono en su voz, frío y duro, le hizo preferir que le gritara, pues dicha frialdad conseguía asustarlo aún más que la promesa de la otra vida en el mundo del olvido.

Seth negó suavemente con la cabeza, tratando de encontrar el momento en el cual había incurrido en semejante falta; pero ningún recuerdo llegaba su mente y pronto se encontró indefenso ante las acusaciones de los Dioses, que pese a estar bien fundamentadas, no podía recordar. Incluso Dyehuty había detenido su escritura y lo miraba sólo a la espera del veredicto que cerraría el capítulo que estaba escribiendo.

—Deja que lo vea —imploró en su defensa Ma'at, creyendo en lo mejor del hombre, que parecía congelado por el terror y la angustia—. Deja que vea el pecado que hace que ésta balanza se incline hacia las sombras y luego, si aún así sigue negándolo, será tu disposición su final.

El Dios pareció meditarlo por algunos segundos, tras lo cual asintió con solemnidad; él, reencarnación de Ra en la tierra, hijo de Dioses, designado y elegido por ellos, tendría una última oportunidad.

Sus párpados volvieron a quemar en cuanto se dio el visto bueno a su impugna, Seth sintió que los ojos le ardían, que de alguna manera no quería ver su pasado, la mancha oscura que no le permitía la entrada al paraíso. Tenía miedo. Pero debía de obedecer los designios de los Dioses, obedecer, callar y aceptar. Su mandato estaba hecho.

.

Los párpados le temblaron furiosamente al cerrarse, como cuando se tiene una pesadilla y las facciones se descomponen, pero esta vez, en lugar de encontrar oscuridad, frente a sus pupilas... No, en su ojo interior, una escena comenzaba a dibujarse con la claridad del agua, tan real que casi le parecía estar ahí, pese a que la estaba viendo desde otra perspectiva.

Mareas de fuego se extendían por Egipto con la ferocidad de bestias salvajes, arrasando con sus garras las humildes casas de los aldeanos; sembrando gritos que se perdían entre el calor y la luz de la luna. A su alrededor, el palacio permanecía inamovible. Sus altas murallas reflejaban la luz de la luna también, dándole cierta luminicencia sagrada y los pasillos, vacíos, contaban la historia de un lugar próspero y tranquilo.

Seth se vio a sí mismo parado sobre el balcón principal que sólo el faraón usaba para saludar a sus súbditos de vez en cuando, mirando el desastre suceder con cara consternada, con la angustia dibujándose en sus facciones jóvenes e inexpertas. Su primo había ido a combatir en Egipto, el Ejército Real siguiéndolo muy de cerca. Aquella guerra sin sentido contra el Rey de los Ladrones, Bakura, llevaba años cimentándose sobre la tranquilidad de las personas y Atem ya no podía soportarlo. Así que había marchado, en contra de las indicaciones de los sacerdotes y en contra de todos los designios de los Dioses, al campo de batalla, a morir en él, junto con su más grande enemigo. Sí, Seth lo sabía. Atem iba a morir, era su intención morir en la pelea, llevarse con él el mal de Egipto, sellarlo con su propia tumba.

Y él, en lugar de ayudarlo, estaba ahí parado, mirándolo todo suceder, como si nada de ello fuera de su incumbencia. El sólo pensamiento le hacía cerrar los puños y cerrar los ojos, como protegiéndose de una humillación mucho más grande que el cielo estrellado, opacado de cuando en cuando por inmensas nubes de humo.

—Protege al faraón —había dicho Atem, con las joyas que enmarcaban su cuerpo brillando a la luz de una difusa vela, dándole la apariencia de un cadáver. Por supuesto, Atem no se refería a sí mismo, hasta ese entonces líder de Egipto y reencarnación de los Dioses, sino a su sucesor, el hermano mayor de Seth, Noah—. Dejo a Egipto y a mi sucesor en tus manos, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien.

Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras esa noche, antes de que se diera vuelta en su caballo blanco como los obeliscos, un revuelo de su capa en la oscuridad y la tierra siendo arrasada por el galopar de su caballo. Pronto, no mucho después de que la figura del monarca se hubiera perdido entre las laberínticas calles egipcias, el fuego había comenzado y los soldados, o al menos su gran mayoría, acudieron en su ayuda. Él deseaba estar ahí también, hería su orgullo el no saberse blandiendo una espada, brillante a la luz de las llamas, teñida por la sangre del enemigo de la paz en la ciudad; sin embargo, no podía desobedecer una orden de Atem y por eso estaba ahí, protegiendo al faraón, como también ya lo llamaba su padre, aún a costa de sus sentimientos personales.

El Seth de la visión se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a la destrucción, como si de ésta manera la negara y encaminó sus pasos por los pasillos del palacio, casi vacío, hacia las cámaras donde residían sus hermanos y su padre. Noah había nacido sólo unos días antes que él, hijo de la primera esposa de su padre. Era un joven muy parecido físicamente a Seth, los mismos rasgos afilados, el mismo orgullo. La única diferencia residía en sus cuerpos, pues mientras que el de Seth era fuerte como un obelisco, Noah parecía algo enclenque y era, sin duda, enfermizo. Su padre los adoraba a los tres, pues además también tenían a Mokuba como hermano menor, los adoraba a pesar de que siempre era bastante rígido y sólo una persona que lo conociera bien pudiera darse cuenta de ello, por lo cual el honor de que Atem llamara a su hijo el próximo sucesor de Egipto lo llenó de gratitud y esperanza.

—¿Qué sucede, Seth? —Akunumkanon se acercó a su hijo en cuanto éste entró a la habitación donde todos residían, a primera vista su ropa sucia lo confundía con las paredes del lugar, del mismo tono grisáceo por no haber abandonado a su hijo Noah ni un sólo segundo, pero era su febril ansiedad y miedo el que le daban la característica de ser humano.

—No hay enemigos a la vista, he predispuesto a los guardias en los puestos más importantes y si es necesario yo mismo entraré a la refriega, no hay nada porqué temer, padre —asintiendo con solemnidad ante la mirada suplicante del hombre que le había dado la vida, Seth dirigió sus ojos, antes fríos y calculadores hacia sus hermanos, momento en el cual su semblante se suavizó—. ¿Cómo está Noah?

—Me encuentro perfectamente —anunció con cierta presunción el joven quien, al igual que él, no rebasaba los diecisiete años de edad. Normalmente se contentaba con ordenar a sus súbditos más cercanos o a jugar con Mokuba, pero había ido ganando orgullo conforme la resolución del faraón de morir se hizo certera. A Seth no le agradaba ésta actitud, ni mucho menos la de su padre, que parecía haberse contagiado con el ánimo de su hermano, pero prefería mantenerse al margen de problemas familiares e insignificantes con la situación de peligro en la cual vivían.

—¡Seth, Seth! ¡Adivina qué! ¡Mi padre nos ha dicho que mi hermano es el primer faraón más allá de lo divino! —Mokuba, quien estaba sentado a los pies de la cama donde Noah solía pasar sus días, obteniendo así una constitución mucho más frágil, se acercó a él dando saltos, con sus pequeños ojos infantiles llenos de fervor. Él se limitó a darle una media sonrisa forzada. Le parecía un insulto a Atem, quien aún estaba vivo y aún combatía a los enemigos de Egipto, afuera, en las calles atestadas de peligros, el que se hablara ya de un próximo faraón y de cuánto éste era mejor que sus antecesores. Noah había nacido con la extraña cualidad de una piel blanquecina, augurio, según los sacerdotes, de cosas magníficas y extrañas. Si bien eso lo hacía especial, Seth no quería considerarlo cuando Atem estaba vivo y le debía respeto. Así que evadió el tema.

—¿Qué sucede, Seth? ¿Acaso estás molesto porque no has podido lucirte en el campo de batalla? —las palabras de su hermano, Noah, eran afiladas como dagas y casi siempre daban en el blanco cuando estaba enojado, pero dado su reciente cambio de actitud, no le sorprendió que fuera más sagaz con sus comentarios.

El sacerdote estaba a punto de replicar cuando el ruido de cientos de pasos, de gritos y de caballos, indundó todo el espacio circundante al palacio, sintiéndose casi como el ataque de algún tipo de gigante o de Dios sobre ellos. Antes siquiera de que alguien le pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, Seth echó a correr hacia el salón principal del palacio, pasando por amplios corredores que conectaban a balcones desde donde se podía hacer observación espacial, preguntándose si estaban atacando el palacio o si bien, los que llegaban lo hacían para celebrar una victoria. Mucho más importante, ¿estaría su faraón vivo?

Su respuesta llegó incluso antes de que formulara su pregunta, una vez el amplio suelo brillante del salón lo recibió, con las llamas danzando en las paredes en formas extrañas y magníficas. El miedo y el regocijo estaban mezclados entre todos aquellos presentes en el lugar, una extraña mezcla de aldeados, soldados y rehenes, todos amontonados de cualquier forma en contra de las paredes, mirando hacia el centro del lugar, como si allí hubiera algo frágil pero amado. Cuando Seth se abrió paso entre la gente y llegó hasta el motivo de su escrutinio, su rostro también se desfiguró en una mueca de miedo y regocijo.

Bakura, el rey de los ladrones, yacía muerto sobre una camilla improvisada y las miradas no se dirigían a él, como si fuese algo impuro. Pero Atem, a su lado, mal herido, todavía respiraba. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Se preguntó a sí mismo, viendo cómo la sangre manaba sobre el suelo casi sagrado y los párpados morenos temblaban, como si estuviera sumido en una pesadilla, ¿por cuánto tiempo se retrasará la ambición de mi padre y de mi hermano?

.

Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente en Egipto tras la última batalla librada en sus calles, ahora desiertas y destruidas. Casi parecía una metáfora de la salud de Atem el estado de la ciudad, como si toda la sangre derramada por el faraón, aquella con la cual se le escapaba la vida, una herida en el pecho, significara también las pérdidas de Egipto. Todo tenía que ser reconstruído, todo tenía que renovarse y tenían que darse órdenes, planos e instrucciones sobre ello, lo cual lo había tenido ocupado durante el resto de la siguiente semana posterior a la victoria del monarca.

—No podemos hacer nada —dijo el resto de los sacerdotes, cuando Seth les consultó sobre la salud del faraón, que había sido llevado a su habitación vendado completamente del torso, lo cual no había detenido el sangrado interno—. El único servicio que podemos prestarle ahora a su majestad es tener su lugar de descanso completo.

Moriría, en pocas palabras. Y la tumba era la mayor preocupación y el obstáculo a salvar, el tiempo. El tiempo y el obstinado de su hermano, secundado por su padre.

—¿No sería mejor adelantar la sucesión del trono? —decía siempre Noah, cuando Seth pasaba a notificar las nuevas sobre Egipto—. La gente necesita un líder, alguien que les diga qué hacer, cómo seguir. Y es obvio que el primo Atem ya no puede hacerlo.

Akunumkanon siempre secundaba esta opinión, aunque a veces ya no tan convencido. Había oído extraños rumores corriendo por el palacio, mismos que él corroboró después. Egipto necesitaba un soberano fuerte, imponente, responsable y sabio. Su hijo Noah carecía de todas éstas cualidades en menor y mayor medida, aunque siempre podía ser instruído, pero sólo una de ellas no podía ser brindada salvo por los dioses: la fuerza. Su cuerpo era débil y pequeño, frágil, casi parecido al de un niño, pese a que Seth y él compartían la misma edad, los guardias solían murmurar ésto cuando creían que nadie los escuchaba, agregando también que si se trataba de defender a Egipto, él no podía serles de gran ayuda.

Y si bien él amaba a su hijo, si bien él deseaba lo mejor para Noah, no podía más que darles la razón a todos aquellos quienes murmuraban. Por eso a veces secundaba la opinión de su hijo —para no arrebatarle la posibilidad, para no arrepentirse después—y otras se quedaba callado, sin saber qué decir. Entonces veía a Seth y le asaltaban las dudas y los remordimientos, ese mismo Seth que soportaba las quejas de Noah y sus alegatos insultantes sobre la sucesión del trono, siempre mucho más compuesto, más fuerte... Si tan sólo hubiese nacido unos días antes que Noah, años quizá... Negó con la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento de la mente, que amenazaba con carcomer su cordura, aquello no podía ser, no podía siquiera pensarlo, era una aberración.

.

Las cosas en el palacio se habían complicado aún más y Seth casi podía sentir al Dios de la muerte ciñéndose sobre la ciudad, como un manto oscuro y neblinoso, lleno de dudas. Atem había dejado de responder a estímulos, aunque aún respiraba. Atem permanecía inmóvil, como una estatua, en la cama real, sin saber la situación que se vivía en el país, sin saber lo que dejaba atrás. Y para empeorar las cosas —lo cual sólo aumentaba el presentimiento de que algo iba mal—, Noah también había enfermado. No estaba seguro si a consecuencia de las habladurías, en las cuales nisiquiera los guardias se moderaban al criticarlo, o si por el contrario, el estrés de saberse el sucesor estaba minando sus nervios.

La carrera hacia la muerte parecía interminable entre ambos hombres, ambos pilares de un reino que se derrumbaba a sus pies, sin que él pudiese detenerlo del todo. Había reconstruído algunas casas y los guardias tenían órdenes estrictas de ayudar en la reconstrucción, pero aún así no era suficiente. Le llevaría años a Egipto recuperarse de las abrasivas llamas, de los terribles daños, que parecían no terminar, pues la muerte también amenazaba con llevarse a los reyes.

—¿Cómo sigue, padre? —la noche había caído sobre Egipto, cubriendo todo de silencio y aparente tranquilidad, Seth había decidido ir a visitar a su hermano antes de tomar un breve descanso, pues lo había notado alicaído ante lo que se decía por los pasillos y por las calles de Egipto, tanto era así que sus demandas de suceder el trono casi habían cesado y siempre estaba taciturno y triste.

—Estoy bien —respondió Noah, como siempre recostado sobre la cama, fingiendo un semblante fuerte y decidido. Ése era uno de sus estados de lucidez escasos, que casi siempre se perdían pronto entre un sueño inconstante y lleno de pesadillas—. ¿Cómo está su majestad?

El hombre negó bruscamente con la cabeza, como si así le hiciera menos daño la noticia.

—Los sacerdotes pronostican que nuestro rey se reunirá con los Dioses dentro de poco, la tumba está casi lista y la ceremonia de sucesión también.

Contrario a lo que el sacerdote pensaba, Noah no estalló en presunciones sobre la ceremonia ni hizo comentario alguno, se contentó con mirar con tristeza a su padre, que vertía un extraño líquido en un recipiente antes de ofrecérselo, cosa que a Seth no le pasó desapercibida.

—Esto te pondrá bien —afirmó Akunumkanon, sintiendo la mirada perspicaz de su segundo hijo, que tuvo un mal presentimiento que decidió ignorar, pues no era práctico dejarse guiar por corazonadas en tiempos tan oscuros—. Te pondrás bien.

.

Mokuba lloraba y a sus llantos, que parecían resonar en el palacio con ecos de otras voces, también se sumaba la desesperación de Seth y la indiferencia de su padre. El faraón acababa de exhalar su último suspiro, muriendo en un sueño profundo y lento, casi hasta tranquilo. Su corazón se detuvo tras varios golpeteos, como los de algo roto, a falta del combustible vital que era la sangre. Todo Egipto estaba en penumbras, todo Egipto sentía la pena de perder a su faraón, un amigo querido y a la vez inalcanzable que había muerto protegiéndolos. Seth compartía éste sentimiento tanto como los otros, aunque no se translucía en su rostro sereno, siempre como una máscara impasible; sin embargo, aunque nadie se daba cuenta de su pena secreta y de cuán grande era, él se sentía a punto de desfallecer.

Atem no estaba y sus restos mortales serían sepultados al día siguiente, pero... ¿Sería Noah faraón o se reuniría con él mucho más pronto de lo esperado? Su condición parecía indicar que la segunda opción era más viable, pues su hermano sudaba sobremanera, estaba en los huesos y casi ya no tenía conciencia de sí mismo. Su padre lo trataba diariamente con extraños elixires creados por él mismo, pero en lugar de mejorar, su primogénito y futuro faraón, empeoraba.

—¿Cómo estás, Noah? —su vida se había convertido en un ir y venir por los mismos pasillos del palacio, sólo para encontrarse con escenas de angustia y destrucción, con un hermano cada vez más consumido y triste, mucho menos presuntuoso y hasta casi deprimido.

El joven alzó sus ojos, casi opacos a la luz de las velas, mirándolo como si sopesara sus posibilidades. Sus labios temblaban y sus pensamientos, aunque no translúcidos, le hacían pensar que tenía algo importante que decirle.

—Mi padre... —sus palabras eran apenas un susurro inaudible, que casi pareció ser barrido por el viento en la habitación, proveniente de una ventana lejana.

Se quedaron mirando por segundos, Seth sintiéndose incómodo ante el contacto emocional que nunca antes había sostenido con alguien en la vida, salvo su hermano Mokuba, un ser demasiado inocente.

—Mi padre... —repitió y la voz se le quebró, como si fuera un jarrón costoso, en pequeños añicos que seguramente le hacían mucho daño.

—¡Seth, Noah! —Mokuba entró corriendo a la habitación para abrazar a sus hermanos, con las brillantes lágrimas deslavando sus mejillas. Akunumkanon iba detrás de él con gesto consternado, como si hubiera una tarea que tuviese que realizar pero le molestara el sólo pensar en ello.

—Es hora de que tomes tu medicina —apuntó el hombre, moviéndose resueltamente por la habitación, sin que el gesto contrariado desapareciera de sus labios fruncidos.

—Sí, padre —el matiz de tristeza en sus ojos y voz se acentúo pero Noah ya no hizo ningún intento de comunicarse con su hermano menor y permaneció dócil al tomarse la medicina, que impregnó el ambiente de un olor ácido y fuerte—. Seth...

El joven se dejó caer sobre las mullidas sábanas ante la mirada impasible de su padre, que parecía insensible ante el súbito dolor en el rostro de su hijo. Seth se levantó como por arte de magia, arrebatándole el recipiente donde algunos residuos del mortecino medicamento brillaban en el fondo de la cuenca, plateados y venenosos.

—¿Qué has hecho? —vociferó, asustando a Mokuba el doble, al ver a su hermano pelear y a Noah sucumbir a pocos metros—. ¿Qué has hecho, padre?

—¡Aseguro tu ascenso al trono, Seth! ¡Tú estás mejor cualificado que Noah! ¡No puedes fingir que no te has dado cuenta del veneno desde hace tiempo! —le dirigió una mirada dura, penetrante, que casi lo obligó a apartar la vista por algunos segundos.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras sobre el tema, el veneno haría acción en días, horas, si tenía suerte. Tenía que preparar la ceremonia de coronación de Seth, tenía que asegurarle un futuro brillante a su hijo. No tenía tiempo para reproches, no había tiempo para reproches cuando Egipto estaba sumido en el caos.

Seth lo sabía. Sabía todo, en el fondo de su pensamiento, se había dado cuenta también, por lo que no hizo intento alguno por detenerlo y se quedó al lado de su hermano, sabiendo que no había querido escuchar ni ver lo que sucedía, sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde.

.

—Él vino a reunirse con nosotros —declaró una voz, que resonó potente en su cabeza, llevándolo de nuevo a la realidad que vivía, arrodillado sobre un suelo de piedra brillante, frente a dos dioses que lo escrutaban con decepción e ira en sus pupilas opacas.

Seth sabía muy bien a qué se referían, nisiquiera era necesario el que le mostraran las imágenes bajo sus párpados, en una rápida sucesión de hechos y colores que, sin embargo, no lograban mermar la culpa y el dolor en sun interior. La procesión que había acompañado al cuerpo de Atem hacia su tumba, un mar de gente llorosa pero agradecida, después de unos días del sepulcro del rey, también tuvo que acompañar a Noah a su descanso eterno, del cual él no había podido ni había hecho nada por salvarlo.

Entonces había sido elegido como faraón, justo como su padre había deseado. Se había erigido sobre las cenizas de su hermano muerto, triste al saber la verdad de que no era necesitado, resignado a su destino. El destino de Egipto cayó en sus manos durante largos e interminables años, en donde incluso él llegó a olvidar el pecado cometido, mismo que los Dioses no habían dejado escapar. Reconstruyó la ciudad en aras de una era próspera y tranquila, protegió murallas y ciudades, acondicionó su vida al mandato y le era fácil, algo innato, como su padre solía murmurar desde las sombras. Por supuesto, eso era imperdonable y él lo sabía mejor que nadie, mentirle a los Dioses, hacer daño... Seguramente estaría condenado a vagar en el olvido, a sumergirse tanto como lo estaba su pesado corazón, contrastando con la pluma blanca y pura, que no podía cargar con sus pecados.

—¿Cuál es el veredicto? —sentenció el Dios, mirándolo como se mira a un animalejo pegado en la ropa, indeseable y molesto.

Seth no se estremeció. Permaneció impasible, sin suplicar la piedad que merecía, dispuesto a aceptar su castigo. Noah estaba del otro lado de la puerta y él no podía cruzarla, era lo justo. Era lo justo, ¿verdad? Así sus hijos no tendrían que cargar con ese estigma, no tendrían que soportar las miradas afiladas como espadas que le dirigían, no tendrían que vagar en el olvido.

La pluma blanca se balanceó ante éste pensamiento, recobrando un poco la estabilidad entre el corazón y su propio peso, insignificante a simple vista.

—Espera —la voz etérea de Maat rompió el silencio impuesto por el mismo Dios, que estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones sobre lo que había visto, la injusticia sucedida y permitida por el hombre que, milagrosamente, había conseguido mermar el peso de su pecado con tan sólo un simple pensamiento—. ¿Por qué ha sucedido ésto?

Sin tocar el corazón, que aún palpitaba con rapidez, como si fuera un colibrí enjaulado, la diosa se acercó hacia la balanza y rodeando con sus manos el contorno del órgano, indagó aún más en las memorias que habían causado semejante milagro. Durante el tiempo que duró la inspección, Seth vio algunos fragmentos de su vida pasando bajo sus párpados, pedazos inconexos que le remontaban a épocas casi olvidadas.

—Ella —sus recuerdos parecieron congelarse en la imagen de una mujer, blanca como su hermano, tan pálida que asustaba a los aldeanos y que él no había podido evitar proteger, sin duda en compensación por todas sus faltas. Kisara—. Ella es la causa de este súbito cambio.

Debido a su linaje, a Seth se le había impuesto una esposa, llegada de tierras lejanas. Ella le había dado tres hijos, conforme a los debes del faraón, para seguir gobernando. Pero hasta ahí quedaba la cosa y aunque el hombre no estaba en posición de elegir, aunque los recuerdos eran íntimos y privados, tanto que hasta él se asustaba de pensar en ello en vida, Seth no podía dejar de admitir la verdad en las imágenes y sentimientos mostrados por la Diosa, como prueba de su redención.

—Ella, ella ha estabilizado la pluma blanca —Kisara seguía grabada en sus pupilas, casi como si fuera real, casi como si estuviera a su lado, como todas las noches, en el secreto mismo de la redención. Pero además de ella, Noah también estaba allí y podía verlo en ella, en su palidez, en su miedo, que de vez en cuando resurgía en la superficie como valentía, sin límites y siempre terca. Ella lo redimía. Ella, quien seguía viva y lo alcanzaría tarde o temprano. Ella y Noah, la otra vida... El otro lado.

El corazón y la pluma quedaron en perfecto balance.

Osiris abandonó su actitud dubitativa ante éste cambio.

—Déjalo pasar —musitó, con voz imponente, que hizo retumbar las paredes—. Lo que hemos visto es prueba suficiente de que no hay maldad en su corazón, ya no más.

Las puertas detrás del Dios, de piedra maciza y talladas con miles de jeroglíficos, comenzaron a abrirse como por arte de magia, dejando a la vista un inmenso espacio blanco y atrayente, cálido como el vientre de una madre.

—Déjalo pasar y que sea Noah quien juzgue el resto. En cuanto a su padre, eso se decidirá en su momento.

**FIN.**


End file.
